The Best Defence
by Untold Harmony
Summary: A solid portion of the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry considers the resident Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and his wife to be "goals". This is why. [One-shot]


Abby Wood hurried through the serpentine third-floor corridor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her book bag swinging by her side. The heels of her black mary janes clicked against the stone floor as she deftly avoided the bodies of students also dashing off to their lessons. She glanced at her wristwatch and her steps hastened.

Only two minutes to class.

She saw the classroom door ahead of her with the hallway outside completely empty. She broke into a run to cover the last few feet and pushed the large wooden door open. It was marked with the words "Classroom 3C".

The classroom was absolutely packed for every single fifth-year student from all houses were in attendance. The hanging dragon skeleton looked down on her from the ceiling as Abby scanned the wide room to look for an empty seat. The brunette swivelled her head from side to side until she heard her name being called from above the chatter of the waiting students.

"Abby! Over here!" She heard from the front of the room. Her blue eyes scanned down the middle row and her face broke into a wide grin when she saw who called her. Eliza Green was waving her arm frantically in the air while she sat at the front-most desk. Abby rushed down the row past the other students and slid into the seat next to Eliza.

"Where _were_ you? I had to fight off so many people to get this table! And then so many other people wanted to take your seat!" Liz whispered into her ear as her brown eyes shifted and glared at a couple of Hufflepuff girls on the desk across the aisle.

Abby shrugged her shoulders apologetically. "Peeves made a mess of something when I was on my way here. Sorry!"

Liz harrumphed. "Well you _should_ be! You almost had to sit at the very back!"

Abby turned on her best friend and hugged the blonde tightly. "And that's why I love you! I can always count on you!"

Liz rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah, Ms. Prefect. Just leave me here to fight for a seat for us while you go off and do your Prefect duties. One of _those_ _witches_ almost pulled a wand at me!"

Abby snorted and lowered her arms. She looked around them and noted that almost all of the seats near the front were occupied by female students as usual. She was friendly with most of them and smiled at those who caught her eyes. She waved at her housemates seated two desks behind them and turned her attention back to Liz.

"I could always deduct points from them for threatening another student if you want-" she started to say jokingly before the wooden door she had just entered a minute ago slammed open.

The students' chatter immediately quieted down. Every head turned to the back of the room and Abby swore she heard every other girl (even Liz!) let out a long and deep sigh.

Professor Harry James Potter walked into the room like a lion walking into his cave. He had an easy smile on his _gorgeous _face, his green eyes were startlingly bright, and his black hair was deliciously dishevelled. Abby glanced at Liz and saw that the blonde's eyes never once wavered from their professor as he walked across the last row and down one aisle with his cloak billowing behind him. When he was at the front of the class, Abby saw that he wore his usual attire: black fitted trousers tucked into black boots; a crisp white shirt with high collars; a waistcoat of deep crimson showing his house pride (he was the head of Gryffindor house, after all!); and a long, flowing cloak the colour of midnight. He removed his cloak and hung it on a hook at the front corner of the room and walked to the middle of the dais.

He stood there smiling with both hands on his waist as he surveyed his class. "Good afternoon, everyone!"

"Good afternoon, Professor!" The students greeted in perfect synchrony.

The professor paused for a second and the class watched as he removed his cufflinks (from her seat, Abby could see they were fashioned like Golden Snitches). He rolled up his sleeves revealing strong forearms and Abby _swore _she heard a resounding _gulp_ around the room.

Liz leaned close to her and, without taking her eyes off of their professor, whispered into Abby's ear. "He is _so_ fit."

Abby almost burst out laughing but she bit down on her bottom lip to prevent her outburst. She _really _shouldn't be surprised. She knew that Defence Against the Dark Arts was one of the most highly anticipated classes in school, not only because of its fascinating subject, but also because of _who_ taught it.

Professor Harry James Potter was _famous. _And no, not because of what he did to that dark wizard (which happened _years _ago), but because he was truly one of the best - if not _the _best - Defence professor Hogwarts had ever had the pleasure of hosting in its classrooms.

His classes were fun, engaging, _and_ informative. They were the stark opposite of the abomination Abby read about in _Hogwarts, A History _when that witch Umbridge taught at the school. He actually taught them how to use their wands! And spells! And the proper way to cast those spells as to not perish against the dark arts! And to keep things balanced, he also taught them the _history_. He taught them what could happen and what _had _happened if one didn't know how to defend themselves against black magic. He told stories from his childhood and didn't shy away from the truth. He told them what happened when he faced a basilisk and how its fang was integral in destroying horcruxes. He told them how he learned to cast a patronus and how he witnessed _his_ own corporeal patronus when he travelled back in time. He taught them spells and jinxes which he used when he fought against Death Eaters. He regaled them with stories from his Auror days before he was "coerced" into joining the Hogwarts faculty by Headmistress McGonagall.

Professor Potter had the experience and the _passion_ for Defence Against the Dark Arts which his students were blessed with.

He was also _very_ easy on the eyes which many students _greatly_ appreciated.

"Today, we'll be learning a _very_ important spell," he said clearly. He leaned casually against the professor's desk at the very front centre of the class and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It is somewhat easy to cast and one of the most useful spells in an Auror's arsenal. This spell saved my arse multiple times!" He continued with a small laugh drawing giggles from his students.

Then, a fond smile crossed his face. "Though, not nearly as much as the number of times _she_ had saved me," he mused. He regarded the class with bright eyes. "The most useful tip I could honestly give you to combat the Dark Arts is to go and get yourself a _Hermione_. _She_ is the best defence. But since she's one of a kind and _unavailable _for the foreseeable future, then this is the next best thing!"

Many students laughed at his statement but there was an underlying sigh heard throughout the classroom. One even expelled from Abby as she looked at Liz. Both were grinning dreamily with their hands clutched to their chests.

That was another reason why Professor Potter was everyone's favourite teacher.

He openly spoke about his wife lovingly and adoringly.

"She is _so_ lucky," Liz whispered beside her with a dreamy look on her face. Abby silently nodded.

Hermione Potter _really_ was.

She was the envy of many female (and male!) students at Hogwarts.

Frankly, she was the envy of many a witch or wizard in the magical world.

Riveted, the class watched as Professor Potter straightened up. With just a flick of his wrist and no words spoken, he conjured a life-sized dummy with wheels at its base at one end of the front dais. He walked to the opposite end.

"_This_ is the Stunning Spell," he said loudly. He squared his shoulders and faced the dummy, grabbing his wand with his right hand and beckoning with his left.

The class watched with full attention as the figure started to roll towards the professor. It started slowly at first before gaining speed. When the wooden dummy was three-fourths of the way across the front, Professor Potter slashed his wand vertically downward and yelled, "_Stupefy_!"

It was as if a heavy object pushed the figure back. The spell hit its chest and it careened backwards before coming to a standstill. It stood there unmoving with a small dent on its chest as the class watched in awe.

Professor Potter lowered his wand and faced his silent class. "The Stunning Spell will halt all moving objects, but if used with enough _force_, it will also push them back like what I showed you here," he explained. "But that's only for _non-living _objects. Can anybody tell me what would happen if you hit a person with a stunner?"

A sea of hands rose. Professor Potter picked someone from the middle of the room and Abby swivelled on her chair to see who was chosen as she lowered her hand.

The Slytherin, Mattias Winsor, rose from his seat and straightened his robes before answering. "It would cause them to be unconscious immediately, Professor, though simultaneous stunners would amplify this effect."

Professor Potter smiled widely at the boy. "That's exactly right, Matt! Five points to Slytherin!" Matt grinned and sat back down. Abby turned back to the front of the room with a small smile.

"Now I mentioned earlier that _Stupefy_ was very useful to an Auror and this is exactly why. Often times we want to simply _subdue_ a criminal without hurting them _too_ much. The Stunning Spell would do just that," Professor Potter said. "We can knock them unconscious and revive them after they've been detained. Does anyone know what the counterspell is to _Stupefy_?"

More hands rose this time and Professor Potter smiled at Abby's direction. He nodded when he caught her eyes and Abby stood up immediately.

"It's the Reviving Spell, Professor, _Rennervate. _It will awaken whomever the wand is pointing to though not if they've been hit by multiple stunners," Abby replied.

"Five points to Ravenclaw!" Professor Potter announced loudly and Abby beamed before sitting down.

He turned his attention back to the rest of the class. "Abby brings up a good point. While the Reviving Spell is useful against one stunner, it quickly turns ineffective against stacked _Stupefies_. When someone is hit by them, we have to turn to draughts and other remedies to awaken the individual. It's actually quite dangerous when this happens. One _Stupefy _is fine but the shock of multiple ones against your system can lead to injury or, even worse, death."

He paused and surveyed the class. Everyone was looking at him earnestly and he smiled. "This is why the best course of action against _Stupefy _is to simply _avoid _it. And since we're not all quick on our feet, there is a spell that could protect us if cast quickly and effectively. In fact, it could protect against many spells, not just _Stupefy. _Does anyone know the spell I'm talking about?"

Professor Potter picked from the back of the room and a Hufflepuff boy Abby was not too familiar with rose from his seat. "It's the _Protego_ charm, Sir," he replied.

The professor smiled and awarded the Hufflepuff five points as well. "_Protego_, or the Shield Spell, will conjure an invisible shield in front of the caster. Minor hexes, jinxes, curses, and offensive spells such as _Stupefy _will deflect off this shield, though not incredibly dark spells like the Killing Curse," he said. Abby could see many of her classmates visibly shiver at the mention of the Killing Curse.

She watched Professor Potter walk to the centre and drew his wand again. His easy smile quickly erased the tension in the air caused by the mention of an Unforgivable.

"Now… does anyone care to throw a spell at me?" He asked.

Surprised whispers broke out around the room and he laughed. "The best way to show you guys the Shield Charm is to show it in action. So, anyone?"

Everyone raised their hand at this opportunity to fire a spell against a professor. Professor Potter picked the girl who could barely contain herself in her seat.

"Eliza, why don't you try?"

Abby grinned broadly at her best friend as Liz excitedly removed herself from her chair. She stood a few feet in front of their professor and drew her wand. The blonde bit her lip worriedly and asked, "Professor, are you _sure_ this is okay?"

Professor Potter smiled encouragingly and nodded his head. "I'm certain, Eliza. Go on, cast a spell that you learned here in class."

The girl squared her shoulders and parted her feet in a stance. She raised her wand and took a deep breath.

"_Impedimenta_!" She said loudly as she slashed her wand.

"_Protego_!" Professor Potter said clearly as he flicked his wand hand in a quick circle.

It took but a second for the bright turquoise light to hurtle towards the professor. But before it could make contact, the turquoise light vanished a foot in front of the teacher and Professor Potter remained unscathed.

The whole class got to their feet and erupted in applause. Professor Potter laughed and walked towards the stunned girl. He clasped her shoulder and gave her a smile. "That was a great Impediment Jinx, Eliza! Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

Liz blushed as Abby came up to her smiling. Professor Potter looked at his students who were all on their feet chatting about what they'd just witnessed and smiled widely.

"Since you're all on your feet already, it's time to practice!" He announced. "Gather around here for a moment, everyone."

The class left their desks and filed to the front of the room around him. When all desks were empty, Professor Potter raised his wand. With quick movements, the tables and chairs transfigured into padded mats covering the whole floor except for an aisle in the middle. Some of the chairs were transfigured into wooden dummies as well. Abby and Liz looked at each other excitedly.

"Now I want you to pair up and practice the two spells you've just learned today! To recap, _Stupefy_'s wand motion is a vertical slash from north to south. _Protego_'s, on the other hand, is a circle. Do a full rotation of your wrist for that one. Say the words _clearly _and _with feeling. _Everyone understood?" A resounding chorus of "Yes, Professor!" answered him. The noise level of the class was starting to pick up as the students paired off.

"By the way," he added in a loud voice. There was mirth in his eyes when he said the next few words. "Ten points to whoever manages to execute both spells. And worry not about being hit by a _Stupefy_... I'll be here to _Rennervate_ you."

* * *

Abby and Liz were in one corner of the room practicing their spells. Abby had managed to cast a _Protego_ on which Liz's _Stupefy_ bounced off from. Both girls celebrated their victories before switching roles. Unfortunately, the other spell gave them a harder time. Professor Potter spent five minutes with the two girls giving them pointers before he went to assist other students.

Abby let out a huff when her wand produced no red light after saying the incantation. Liz went over to her friend to help.

"Like Professor Potter said, your line is not straight enough. Make sure you slash from top to bottom. Yours is almost diagonal!" Liz observed. She made the motions with her wrist showing Abby exactly how to do it. The brunette nodded her head and her eyes caught a group of boys whispering to each other and glancing to their professor.

"What do you think those boys are up to?" She whispered to Liz. The girls watched the Winsor twins Mattias (a Slytherin Prefect) and Michael (a Gryffindor) surrounded by their other male friends. There was a group of maybe eight boys whispering conspiratorially at each other and gesturing with their hands. After a lot of motioning and shaking his head, Michael was nudged away from the group with a sigh.

"Professor?" Michael Winsor called out from above the noise of the classroom.

Professor Potter turned his attention to Michael from two Hufflepuffs he was assisting. "Yes, Michael? Is there anything wrong?" He asked. He raised one eyebrow in an arch when he saw the group behind Michael.

Michael grinned bashfully. "Er, no, Sir. But we were wondering if maybe… we can have a demo?"

"A demo?" Professor Potter echoed inquisitively.

Michael and the boys behind him immediately nodded their heads. "Yes, Professor! A demo on how to… fight. How to _duel_. We know all of these spells but we've only used them in class. We wouldn't know how to use them when things are going to _shite_— oops, sorry," Michael said with a flush and a small laugh.

Professor Potter's laughter boomed around the classroom. When he quieted down, he pursed his lips in thought. He looked at the watch on his wrist and seemed to consider something.

"You _are_ right, Mr. Winsor," the professor said, his green eyes contemplative. "You all need a controlled environment outside of class where you can practice these spells. But since that would take some planning on my part… perhaps I can honour your other request for a demonstration. Give me… five minutes. You can continue practicing for now," he said. Michael grinned broadly and he stepped back into the group of boys who thumped his back.

Liz squealed into Abby's ears and the chatter picked up in class once again. Everyone was talking about what Professor Potter might have in store as they resumed their exercises. Abby was perhaps the only person who saw Professor Potter wandlessly conjure a small hummingbird patronus and watched as it flew through one of the glass windows.

Another failed attempt at a _Stupefy_ later before Abby heard three sharp knocks from their classroom door. The students quieted down and looked expectantly at their professor who was looking at the wooden door with a smile on his face. He waved his hand and the door opened.

The Deputy Headmistress quickly strode into the classroom with her midnight blue cloak flowing from her shoulders. The heels of her shoes clicked against the marble aisle as she walked up to the front of the class where Professor Potter stood. She glanced around the room when she stopped in front of the Defence professor.

"Professor Potter… is something the matter?" She asked, her brown eyes showing confusion.

Liz was grinning broadly and nudged Abby's side. Almost all of the students were watching the display with rapt attention.

"Hullo, love," Professor Potter replied with a warm smile. His grin reached his eyes and he looked absolutely stunning.

Abby was certain she heard a squeal.

Deputy Headmistress Hermione Potter frowned. "_Professor Potter_, what was the _emergency_ you sent the patronus for?"

"Well you see, _Deputy Headmistress_," he began and stressed her title with a smirk. She pursed her lips and his smirk grew wider. He gestured at the students around them and said, "The students were wanting to see a demonstration."

"A demonstration." It was more of a statement than a question, but Professor Potter took it as one anyway.

He nodded his head sagely. "Yes, a demonstration. They were saying that they don't know how to use the spells they've learned in class in _real_ situations. They want to see a duel."

"And you thought this was an emergency warranting the patronus?" She asked in a deadpan voice.

"A student's lack of proper education _is_ an emergency, Deputy Headmistress," the professor replied seriously.

The Deputy Headmistress narrowed her eyes. Abby watched in amazement when the head of Ravenclaw house removed her cloak and magiced it to hang in one corner of the room. Professor Hermione Potter wore a long-sleeved dress the colour of sapphires. Obsidian black boots reaching over her knees completed her look. She glared at Professor Potter as she combed her hands through her long brown curls and tied it into a ponytail.

"Very well, Professor Potter," the Deputy Headmistress said calmly. "This is indeed an emergency."

"Oh my god, this is _really_ happening," another voice from beside Abby said. She saw her other best friend Nina DeLeon leaning close. The petite girl continued her whispering, her brown eyes wide and observing the scene between her two favourites teachers. "Professor Harry and Professor Hermione _duelling_? _Holy_. _Freaking_. _Shite_."

Abby could only nod in astonishment.

The Defence professor was grinning smugly as he watched his wife. With simple commands, he told the class to gather in a wide circle around the two of them. The students swiftly obeyed. Abby, Liz, and Nina stood with the rest of their house and turned their attention to the middle of the circle.

Professor Potter and the Deputy Headmistress stood facing each other, ten feet apart. Their wands were in their hands as they surveyed each other with interest. Professor Potter's eyes were dark and mischievous, and the grin could not be wiped from his face. The other Professor Potter was looking at him exasperatedly and with narrowed eyes.

"Now, everyone, watch and see how you could use the spells you've learned in your classes in a _real_ fight," the Defence professor said loudly. Then, his voice turned softer. "The only rule is to use spells covered within the first through fifth year curriculums, Deputy Headmistress," he told the other professor.

Professor Hermione Potter nodded her head in concurrence. "Understood, Professor Potter." With a wave of her hand, the Deputy Headmistress cast an invisible ward separating the students from the two of them. She gave a small smile towards her husband. "Just in case," she quipped and he smiled.

The students watched enraptured as the two professors turned serious. There was a tense buzz in the air as they observed the two Heads of house looking at each other silently with wands gripped tightly in their hands.

"_Locomotor Mortis_!" The Deputy Headmistress opened with. A quick flick of her wrist sent the leg-locker curse rocketing towards Professor Potter.

"_Protego_!" was what the trained Auror replied. Instead of it being invisible, a shield of white light glowed from the tip of his wand. The class watched with gaping mouths as the purple light of the curse was absorbed into the brightness.

Hermione Potter wasn't deterred by the shield at all. With a smirk on her lips, she yelled, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" But instead of aiming the charm at the other professor, she aimed at the mat he was standing on. The pad immediately levitated from underneath Professor Potter's feet causing him to stumble. The shield dropped and the Deputy Headmistress took advantage of the opening. "_Immobulus_!"

Professor Potter was forced to roll out of the way of the Freezing Charm or risk being motionless. He quickly crawled to his knees and fired back, "_Stupefy_!"

The Charms professor was clever. She wasn't called the brightest witch of her age nor was she the head of Ravenclaw house for nothing. Without bothering to dodge the spell, she called out, "_Depulso_!" The spell was aimed at another mat, this one right in front of her. The spell caused the mat to fly upwards and into the way of the stunner. The padded mat took the hit and thumped heavily back down to the ground.

Professor Potter let out a little laugh which didn't go unnoticed by his students. His eyes were shining and there was a wide grin on his face even as he righted himself. The Deputy Headmistress stood there demurely with her own sly smile. They eyed each other, studying, waiting…

"_Flirting_," Nina whispered fiercely into Abby's ears. "Oh Merlin, they're _flirting_ with each other. That's so hot."

Liz nodded her head frantically in agreement and Abby had to acknowledge that they were right.

They really were _flirting_.

Now, Abby was a typical fifteen-year-old girl. She had crushes, she had dreams, she argued with her parents over the silliest things, and she was sort of rebellious as well which her mum said was part of her "teen witch" years. But because she was a typical fifteen-year-old-girl, Abby was also a hardcore romantic.

And the scene unfolding in front of her eyes was _easily_ straight out of the romance novels she had stashed in her trunk up in Ravenclaw tower. Over there was a confident male lead. He would either be the head of some such company or the star player of some popular sport. He would be playful and mischievous but smart and true of heart. Then, there was the strong female lead. She would give absolutely no mind to the foolishness of the male lead and would counteract his playfulness with her seriousness. But, she would love him with all of her heart and they would be each other's equals.

Abby felt that Professor Potter and Deputy Headmistress Potter fit the parts perfectly.

And what was even better was that they were already _married_.

_This_ romance story already had the happily ever after Abby always looked for in her novels.

And she was so happy she could see it unfold.

She shook herself from her musings and turned her attention back to the couple. She sighed when she caught sight of Professor Potter's handsome smile once again and wished that she would have this kind of relationship when she's older.

"_Expelliarmus_!" The man bellowed. The Deputy Headmistress was forced to dodge this time or be disarmed and Professor Potter quickly fired another incantation. "_Rictusempra_!"

The silver light of the Tickling Charm caught the Deputy Headmistress' arm as she tried to move out of the way. She immediately doubled over in laughter. Professor Potter stood there smugly but his wife wasn't done yet.

"_Finite_," she said in between her giggles. The general counter-spell worked and she stood in full height. She glared at her husband and with quick movements of her arm fired a series of spells. "_Draconifors_! _Draconifors_! _Draconifors_!" Once again, the witch aimed her casting at the mats surrounding the Defence professor. The spells hit their marks and the pads transformed into small dragons the size of a chair. They let out terrifying shrieks as they flapped their wings and rose into the air around Professor Potter, confusing him. Since he was the closest person, the dragons turned on him and immediately attacked their foe.

Professor Potter cursed and quickly cast a _Protego Maxima_ shield around him just as the dragons unleashed their fiery breaths. When the flames subsided, he lowered the shield to _Finite_ the dragons. The Deputy Headmistress was ready and struck then.

In front of the whole class, Deputy Headmistress Hermione Potter sent a _Silencio_ towards her opponent as soon as his shield was down. He looked at her in shock when no sound could come out of his mouth. She smirked, and the fifth-years watched when their Charms professor transfigured the dragons back into their original form with a _Finite Incantatem_. Then, with practiced movements of her wand, she sent a strong body-bind curse towards the other professor. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Professor Potter, shocked face and all, became petrified. His whole body stiffened up and he fell over on top of the mats with a thump.

His class watched with mouths agape.

"_Accio wand_!" The Deputy Headmistress said. The wand flew from Professor Potter's stiff hand and sailed towards the witch. The students watched when she closed her fingers around it and slid it into one of her boots.

There was a triumphant look on her face as she waved her wand to lower the wards. The students cautiously approached their professor still on the ground while the Deputy Headmistress did the same. She had a pleased smile on her face as she towered over him. All Professor Potter could do was glare and wait for her to undo her spells.

"Now, everyone," she said, and turned to the students. The murmurs quieted down and they looked expectantly at the Charms professor. "_That_ is how you use all kinds of spells to win a duel. Don't think that only the spells you learned in Defence are useful against a fight. Every type of spell can be helpful if you're clever enough to use them."

A hand raised from within the crowd and Professor Hermione Potter called on them. "Yes, William?"

The Gryffindor cleared his throat before asking her his question. "When will you release Professor Potter from your spells, Professor?"

His cheeky question caught her by surprise and she laughed loudly. She looked at her husband still on the ground and, feeling sorry for his pitiful form, waved her wand over him. Professor Potter immediately stood up and righted himself.

He towered over the other professor and he sent a playful glare towards his wife before addressing his class.

"The Deputy Headmistress could not have said it better than myself," he said clearly. He looked to his wife again and gave her a wink. "You have to be _clever_ and _inventive _while fighting in a duel. You need to make use of every spell in your arsenal and any objects around you. This could be the difference between life and death," he stated.

A resounding chime of the school bell signalled the end of their lesson. Professor Potter grinned at the students around them. "Great lesson today, everyone! Make sure to read up on the chapter on Snakes for we'll cover them in the next class. Make sure to thank the Deputy Headmistress before you leave for helping us with that demonstration."

As the students shuffled past them to hurry to their next lessons, they thanked the two professors.

"That was absolutely _wicked_! Thank you so much, Professor Potter and Professor Potter!"

"I didn't know we could use _Wingardium Leviosa_ that way, Professor Potter! That was really cool!"

"Thanks, Professor Potters! See you later!"

The stream of fifth-year students dwindled and soon it was only the two professors. Harry watched his wife walk to the corner of the room to where her cloak was hung. He observed as she fastened the clasp around her neck and headed towards the door. She passed him on the way there and he grabbed her hand.

"Now where do you think you're going, Deputy Headmistress?" He murmured into her ear.

His arms snaked around her waist underneath her cloak and pulled her closer to him. From his view, he could see a slight blush creeping into her cheeks as he stroked the small of her back.

"Honestly, Harry! We're in class!" She reprimanded. But, she didn't move away from him.

"Technically, the class just ended," he reminded her. He nuzzled her neck and she whimpered. "Have I ever told you how sexy you looked when you're firing spells at me?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Many times, in fact."

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "I think I'll have to invite you to duelling demonstrations more often then. I'm thinking of starting up the Duelling Club, by the way, but while I figure out the logistics of that, I would appreciate it if you join me again in my lessons for the other years."

"Sure, I could do that," she agreed. She remembered something and suddenly slapped him in the arm.

Harry yelped. "What was that for?"

Hermione glared at him. "Try to only use the patronus for emergencies, please, since emergencies are what it's for! You gave me a fright when I saw it in my office."

Harry only hummed and squeezed her harder. "I missed you. I felt that that was enough of an emergency," he replied.

She snorted against his chest and shook her head. "You're incorrigible."

"Yes, but you married me anyway."

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from him. She pecked his lips and turned with a flurry. "I'll see you at dinner. I still have some papers to mark for tomorrow," she said. She waved at him and resumed her walk towards the door.

"Hermione?" He called.

"Yes?" She paused and turned her head to look back at him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "My wand, please?"

A devious smile graced her lips. "You'll just have to get it yourself later, Professor."

Harry watched his wife turn back around and walk out of the door.

The grin couldn't be wiped from his face for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Many thanks to ProphecyMarauder45, SweetShireen, and Ignis for being my betas and the Harmony Discord group for this headcanon inspiration!


End file.
